


Why Would You Do That?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [62]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She smiles softly before she gently tugs on Beau's wrist.





	Why Would You Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4984382#cmt4984382) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you take such a gamble? How could you have known that we would have been able to get to you in time, Key?"

Slowly, Keyleth looks up from bandaging her arm, to meet Beau's angry gaze. She smiles softly before she gently tugs on Beau's wrist to make her sit down, then cups her cheek lightly.

"They would have gotten away before your team got there. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I made a move. Those things could not be allowed to reach their Master."

"But at the risk of your own life, Key?"

"These are risks that we all must take, love. You know this as well as I," Keyleth answers with a sad smile before kissing her tenderly.


End file.
